A cute pair
by Alinaish
Summary: As the whole avatar crew arrive at the Northern Air Temple, Jinora nd Kai finally have a moment for each other. (Kainora)


**Hello everyone! :D**

**This is something new. I am writing a fanfiction on Legend Of Korra fandom, but it's not a Makorra one. Hope you enjoy! **

"J-Jinora, wait!"

A girl with brown eyes stopped walking and turned around at the direction of the voice with a smile. Her eyes met with emerald green ones that belonged to a male airbender.

"Yes, Kai?"

She looked at his suspiciously,slowly making her way back to him. Jinora studied his expression, trying to make out if everything was okay. He seemed tired and...sad?

Why would he be sad? It was their first training in the Northern Air Temple and it went great. Kai surely was learning fast! Nevertheless, she was very proud of him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, standing near him.

"Yes...I just wanted you to stay with me for a while..." The boy replied, looking at the grass, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The female airbender smiled warmly at him, brushing away a strand of oak colored hair from her pretty, flushed face.

"Sure!" She replied, currently surprising Kai.

"Thanks..." He looked up at her, grinning widely.

They sat down on the spring, soft grass, looking further in the distance.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Jinora asked, looking at him.

"Well, you know...I never actually thanked you for finding me and saving me from Earth Queen." He replied, blushing. His eyes were once again fixed on the grass.

Aw, he was shy.

Jinora's cheeks colored in a soft pink color as she put a hand on his shoulder. Her hand trembling a little. This caused a reaction, as he lifted his head slowly to meet with her brown eyes.

"Y-You don't have to. Besides, not only I saved you...It was Mako and Bolin too. Not to mention others as well." She replied, her smile fading away.

But Kai shook his head in disagreement.

"No, you don't understand... It was _you _who rescued me in the first place."

At this, she couldn't hold a smile from showing.

The green-eyed boy was a rogue and a liar. And now, he was a loyal, kind, caring person. Jinora was more than proud of him. He was also brave and smart, even charming in some way. Just to put it in one word: Kai was the most perfect boy she ever met. Anyway, she was too shy to say that to him directly

Then, a flashback appeared in her mind. The one when she pecked him softly on the cheek. They didn't really talk about it, and it was much to her relieve.

"Jinora?"

His voice snapped her out of her little trance she was in.

"S-Sorry." She muttered, embarrassed.

"I just want to tell you that you are amazing." He replied, giving her a white flower.

"K-Kai, I..."

"I don't know if you like daises or not...But I guess daises just remind me of you..."

He quickly said, looking at her. Awaiting for the reaction.

"Oh, I like daises! Thank you." She accepted the flower and put it in her hair.

Kai eyed her for a moment, awestruck. He just realized how pretty she was. So pretty, that his heart skipped a beat, without even him noticing that.

Jinora layed her head on his right shoulder and sighed happily.

He smiled and took her hand in his, smiling as he looked at the sky.

It was a perfect moment.

The sun was slowly setting, coloring the whole air in different shades of orange and light peach colors.

"It's so beautiful." Kai whispered, his eyes gleaming. This was the first time of him admiring the nature. He was right: Since the time he met Jinora nad others, he started a new life. Life, without stealing, lying to people and running away. Never in his life he felt so peaceful. Like he was born once again.

The girl that was near him smiled and nodded in agreement, squeezing his hand, as she snuggled closer to him.

From the distance, a man with dark beard was looking at them, his eyes narrowed. The man's arms were crossed.

"Tenzin? What are you doing here?"

Korra, who was the Avatar stepped closer to him. She then looked at the same direction. She smiled widely at the sight.

"Aw! They are so cute together!" The blue-eyed Avatar exclaimed.

"Hmph." Was a short reply from the man with light blue arrow on his head.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at her teacher.

"Nothing... I hope they won't do anything silly." He replied, his eyes never leaving his daughter and Kai.

"Relax, Tenzin, will you? Jinora is not that little girl anymore. She can take care of herself. Jinora is a thirteen year old girl." Korra said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I know...But why does she hang around _him_? He is a thief!" Tenzin replied, with more power in his voice.

Korra on the other hand, shook her head.

"No, he is not! He said he changed for good. I believe him, everyone does. Besides, they may continue the culture of airbenders, like you always wanted." She replied, smirking.

Jinora's father's eyes shot wide open, which caused Avatar to burst out laughing.

"Korra, it's not funny at all!"

"But she is happy with Kai. Just let them stay together if you love her." Korra replied as she then walked away, leaving Tenzin with his thoughts and two teens, that were still sitting together, watching the sun setting.

He smiled a little.

Maybe Korra was right, they **did** look cute together.

**Hope you liked it! :D I feel like Kainora is my second favorite pairing of all time.**


End file.
